Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse
by Daughthers.Of.Athena
Summary: The girls are separated from the boys, they travel around America, killing zombies, Raiding stores, taking shelter in 5 star hotels, in hope to find the boys once again. AU NO DEMIGODS. Pairings found inside the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairs: Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, Tratie, Leyna, Beckelina, WillXNyssa, Frazel, BiancaXMalcom, ConnorXLou Ellen, RachelXLuke. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at an ALL GIRL sleepover at Rachel's house when the Zombie Apocalypse happened. We were just talking about movies with Piper, Thalia, Katie, Reyna, Silena, Nyssa, Hazel, Bianca, Lou Ellen and Rachel. Rachel was really rich because her dad own Dare Enterprises. Anyway, I was just texting my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He was also having an ALL GUY sleepover at Luke's Apartment.

(**Annabeth**, Percy)

Hi Wisegirl!

**Hey Seaweed Brain! How's ur sleepover?**

It's going great, How about you?

**It's going fine, I have to go now, Bye! I love You! :***

Bye Annabeth! Love You too. :*

"Hey Annie, Who were you texting?" Thalia asked.

"Percy," I replied, "Why?"

She never got to finish when one of Rachel's maids, came in, her clothes were dirty and bloody, her face and body looked decayed. She smelled horrible. Her eyes were pure white. She sniffed around and came limping towards Hazel. I grabbed Rachel's mini fridge and it collided with the maid's head before it grabbed Hazel.

"What just happened?" Hazel asked nervously.

"I don't know, let's check the news." I said trying to cover my fear.

Rachel turned the TV on.

'This just in, People are turned into flesh eating monsters, PLEASE DO NOT LET THEM BITE YOU, WHEN BITTEN REMOVE BITE MARKS AND CLEAN TO AVOID INFECTION, STAY INDOORS, LOCK YOUR HOMES AND CHECK YOUR RESOURCES, ALWAYS CARRY A WEAPON WITH YOU, STAY SAFE AMERICA!' Then the Channel stopped broadcasting.

"Guys, I think we should go and raid some stores." I said.

"Ok. Let's pack some stuff up." Piper said.

We packed up our stuff, getting most of the food available, so when some of the people go here, they still have some food.

We packed some of our toiletries, clothes, flashlights, and first aid kits.

We got to the one Dare's car, a bullet proof BMW.

We got inside and Bianca drove since she was the best driver. "I think we should go to a weapon museum. You know to get some weapons." Reyna suggested.

"Oh yeah, I know a weapon museum near here. Me and Nico…" Bianca said, her voice fading.

"Don't worry, we all went to camp, the boys are probably together and doing their best to survive." I said reassuringly.

"We're here." Bianca said.

When we went inside, it was empty. No security guards, No tourists. Just us.

"Let's split up. This will be our groups when we get separated." I said while I looked inside my bag, and found two walkie-talkies. "Our groupings are Me, Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Bianca. The other group will be led by Katie," I said while I gave Katie a walkie-talkie. "Stay safe. We'll meet here after 30 minutes, grab what you can, after we meet up here we go to the bathroom and food court." I said seriously. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Piper POV

Our group, we named ourselves the Alpha team and the other group Delta team, We went to the east side and Delta went to the west. After looking around, we found the Greek and Roman Weaponry. There are two sections. One was on the east side and the other was on the west.

"Let's look around. I'll deactivate the alarms." Annabeth said. Then she got the walkie-talkie.

(_ALPHA_, **DELTA**)

_Hey guys._

**Yes Annabeth?**

_Tell Nyssa to deactivate the alarms if you went to the section you want to raid._

**Ok, Thanks.**

_Bye._

_After 10 minutes._

Annabeth found a knife, Thalia found a bow and arrow with a shield called Aegis, Reyna settled for a spear, Bianca also got a bow and arrow, while I decided to get_ Katropis, the dagger of Helen of Troy._

"Let's go back." Bianca said.

When we went back, Katie and Silena had found knives, Nyssa and Lou Ellen found swords while Hazel has a spatha and Rachel has a dagger.

When we finished using the bathroom and raiding the food court, they went back to their car and practice trying their weapons on some zombies, they drove and drove, the occasional hit and run on some zombies, until they found Hotel Sofitel in New York.

They went inside only to find that someone was already using it.

* * *

Oh My Gods! First Chapter! Who do you think was staying at the hotel?

Until Next time! Please Review :D

-Daughter of Athena 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii Guys, Here's an update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was with my friends (Jason, Nico, Travis and Connor, Leo, Beckendorf, Will, Frank, Malcom, and Luke) when this 'Zombie Apocalypse', since my girlfriend, Annabeth, had their own sleep over, we guys decided to have our own. We were all in Luke's apartment, since the girls had theirs in Rachel's house or Mansion. I decided to text Annabeth.

(**Annabeth**, Percy)

Hi Wisegirl!

**Hey Seaweed Brain! How's ur sleepover?**

It's going great, How about you?

**It's going fine, I have to go now, Bye! I love You! :***

Bye Annabeth! Love You too. :*

We were just eating and playing video games when we heard our neighbor, Grover, his wife Juniper and their little 3 year old girl, Daisy, knocking furiously and yelling Luke's name at the door.

"I'll get it." Luke said.

When he opened the door, we saw Grover holding a knife and two backpacks and Juniper holding Daisy tightly who was also holding a backpack.

"What happened Grover?" I asked.

"We'll tell you, may we come in?" Grover asked trying to mask his fear.

"Sure." Luke said.

AFTER THE UNDERWOODS WERE SETTLED AND STUFF

"So, Grover what happened?" Jason asked while drinking some water.

"Well," Grover started, "We were just sleeping when we heard our the Lester Brothers fight. They work at a company trying to produce a better insect repellant."

Then Juniper spoke up, "They were shouting 'it's your fault!' and 'Many people are gonna die!' So me and Grover along with Daisy, knocked on their door and asked what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Connor and Travis asked at the same time which was creepy.

"You're funny!" Daisy giggled.

"Thanks!" They said at the same time again.

"They said that their gas used for the insect repellant was released in the air." Grover stated.

Juniper added, "It wasn't complete and it infected a lot of people. To turn into zombies."

That explains the knife.

"OK, let's check the news." Malcom suggested.

'This just in, People are turned into flesh eating monsters, PLEASE DO NOT LET THEM BITE YOU, WHEN BITTEN REMOVE BITE MARKS AND CLEAN TO AVOID INFECTION, STAY INDOORS, LOCK YOUR HOMES AND CHECK YOUR RESOURCES, ALWAYS CARRY A WEAPON WITH YOU, STAY SAFE AMERICA!' Then the Channel stopped broadcasting.

"Okay, Everyone, get a backpack, get all the things you need, first aid kits and such. Grover and Juniper have all they need. After 15 minutes, we head out, all of us go to Beck's building to get his 'Indestructible' Bus. Get something long and sharp. When you see a zombie, decapitate or hit in the head. AND NO DELAYS." Jason commanded like a true leader.

AFTER GETTING EVERYTHING.

We went outside, We all had sharp sticks and such.

"Ok, It's just across the street how hard could it be?" Nico said.

Will looked out the window. "See for yourself."

Outside was _pure chaos_.

People were running around the streets avoiding zombies, others were being bitten, others were trying to leave.

"Maybe we should wait." Leo stated. We were suppose to answer, until our neighbor, Mr. Bonley came in. His neck had a bite mark and his clothes were bloody and dirty, and his eyes were white as snow. He then came limping towards Will, and Jason, being the roman type, impaled his head on the sharp metal pipe.

"What should we do now?" Nico asked.

"Let's try something." Malcom suggested. (A/N Walking Dead Reference Time! :D) "Luke do you have any coats?"

Luke shrugged, "I have some lab coats, why?"

"I noticed that Zombies don't attack each other." Malcom stated.

"Yeah, so?"

"What if we put some guts on the lab coats, maybe they won't notice us and we'll be able to get through."

Leo shuddered, "Eww, gross."

"One problem, Who will go?" Grover asked.

"How about Jason and Beck?" I suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I have the keys already." Beck said.

We all went to the bathroom. Beck and Will dragged Mr. Bonley's Body and we all circled him. I check his pockets and Jacket, we found his wallet and other ID's.

"Do you have gloves?" Malcom asked.

"Yeah." Luke answered while handing 4 packs of kitchen gloves. Malcom gave a pair to Beck and one to Jason. He put some gloves on and started chopping and chopping. Leo, Will, and the others waited outside. I also helped Malcom get some guts. We smeared them all over the lab coats and gloves.

"Ewww... Just Ewww." Jason complained.

"Ok guys, all you have to do is go across the place unnoticed." Malcom said cautiously. "When you get to the bus, open it and drive to the entrance. We'll be waiting at the FRONT DOOR. Kill if you have to. And act like a zombie. Good?"

"Yeah." Beck and Jason replied.

"And try not to get bitten." I added.

"Thanks for reminding us." Beck said , words dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Jason & Beck:

Jason POV

Let Beck and I tell you what guts smell like. They smell HORRIBLE. So horrible that HORRIBLE is an understatement.

"Let's go." Jason said.

When they went outside the others were trying to run from them saying 'DON'T EAT ME!' Zombies passed by them and sniffed us but they continued eating, chasing and causing chaos. When we got to the bus, I was the look out while Beck had to start the bus. When a zombie heard the noise, it came crawling towards me, I looked at it with pity. Her lower half was gone and she was bones and rotten flesh. She reached to grab my leg but I stabbed her in the head.

"Let's go." Beck stated.

I got it the bus. It was AWESOME! It was a second-hand but Beck and Leo customized it themselves. It has a small bathroom with a mini-fridge from Piper's Dad, Tristan McLean for graduating. They had a couple of counters and a sink. Instead of seats, they has couches on each row. It was like an RV but Leo said it was a bus. They has covered it with 2 layers of scrap metal and they had bullet-proof glass from their dad. I saw they TV and Radio sitting at the side. We (The Boys and Girls) had our own customized blankets and pillows that were being kept here.

My thoughts were interrupted when the boys and the Underwoods were flooding in.

"Hey guys." I said going to my seat where Me, Piper, and Leo used to go.

"Where do we go now?" Percy asked.

"How about a museum?" Will suggested.

"Why?" Leo asked looking confused.

"Do you remember Piper's Dad's Movie 'Planet Zombie'?" He reminded.

They bus was filled with 'yes' and 'yeah's'.

"Well, do you remember the scene where that redneck Jole was shooting some zombies and Ryan, Piper's Dad, said that the sound would attract more zombies?," He continued, "I think we should get weapons, but not much, I'm not saying that we shouldn't get ammunitions, I'm just saying that we should have weapons that kill silently." He finished.

"Does anyone know a good museum?" Nico asked.

"There's this one where I went to with Piper after our date." I suggested. "It was the Annex 5 Ancient Greek and Roman Museum on the Arley Street (I MADE THIS UP)."

"Do they have a FOOD COURT?" Leo asked, emphasizing the word FOOD COURT.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, LET'S GO!" Leo said.

* * *

Third Person POV:

We arrived at the Annex 5 Ancient Greek and Roman Museum.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**ATTENTION:**

**IMPORTANT LIKE THE PRESIDENT.**

**I'm gonna put all of My Stories on HOLD, Because we both have school and stuff. Don't expect us to update every week. SORRY. D: We will still update but NOT ALWAYS**


End file.
